fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Theater/Pre-Reviews
Reviews Doing yet another pre-review, this time on BATTLE THEATER! One of the few new battle gimmicks I feel really actually does something for the game. While claimed to be inspired by Tatakai and Fighters of Lapis, I don't see it. Aside from some modes, a lot of this feels very original. I can already feel the tone of the game with audience and the blacksmith mentioned in the game play; wooden and medieval. This has really nothing to do with much but I feel games with "tones" in them stand out better. A lot of baby waffles get stuck feeling the same but this one does a pretty good job making it feel new. Just about every character feels like they belong with the tone that the game gives me. Text mainly dominates the character section but this isn't a bad thing. Sadly not much from that has really been done. The 25 starting characters haven't even been fully revealed. I don't feel this game is quite ready for pre-reviews, honestly. But I really liked what I saw and hope the quality keeps up. ---- Now it is time to the Lurking Shadow break in. As I mentioned before in a comment on the page, I loved the concept of the audience system, it is a pretty nice system. The only problem that I have is that the rest of the article ideas aren't pretty much original and has been done before (with the probablye exception of the Blacksmith's Office, which is a pretty cool idea but I would like to hear more about it). Characters-wise, I think it gets to the point of actually having characters that you like. Description-wise, they do a nice job at explaning the character in a few words with some cheesy things here in there (which is not a bad thing keep in mind). But as Exo said the article doesn't have too much to be talked about. The start of the article is pretty nice so far and I would like to see more creativity to that into more new gameplay modes or into the story, which I'm already looking forward since I do love Wario's ideas and story writing styles. As for now, I will give my score of 3/5, the article and ideas are so far so good with ideas that has been done including old ideas which I don't find to be pretty much of a problem. I'm really looking foward this article and ideas. ~Locky _____________________________________________________________________________________ I think this is pretty cool so far. The Audience system seems really cool and I think it's where I got the point system idea for Megald Warriors (advertising wooo) The character selection seems really unique, but it has one quality I really hate in Umbrella games, and that's the idea of an original character as the main protagonist, or the closest thing there is to a main protagonist. I already touched upon this in a small mini-rant on the Crystal Racers page made by Golem Guy so I'll keep this brief. Basically, it makes it seem like your original character is above all the canon characters in the game, and making it an author insert makes it worse for me (which I believe was the case in Waffuru!, your previous umbrella.) Overall, I think this is a pretty good game with lots of potential, but still needs more work and I believe is a tad too early for pre-reviews. (then again, says the guy who opened up pre-reviews like 3 days after his game was started.) I give it a 7.5 out of 10. Category:Subpages